One Way Love
by kimdidi98
Summary: kisah seorang byun baekhyun yang selalu ditinggal kan orang yang dia sayang akibat memiliki kekuatan yang menurut nya sangat mengerikan. /"aku menyesal melahirkan mu!"/"mereka tak sayang dengan ku"/"pantas saja dia di telantarkan orang tua nya"/"aku bukan monster! tidak! cukup!" / bad summary. ChanBaek story/ chanbaek and another pairing inside. Romance. BL, Typo(s), RnR please...


Author : Kim didi

Title : one way love

Main cast : park chanyeol and byun baekhyun

Genre : romance

Rate : T

Disclaimer : semua cast hanya milik tuhan dan orang tua mereka masing-masing

Warning : BL, AU, typo(s)

Nih ff terinspirasi dari sebuah anime jepang yang pernah saya tonton. Dan ketika selesai menonton saya langsung kepikiran chanbaek dan kemudian jadi lah ff ini wkwkwk

Maaf ye kalo jelek, soal nya ini ff yaoi pertama gue. Heheh

Sebelum nye gue mau jelasin dulu, klo di dalam cerita ada tulisan miring / italic itu tanda bahwa lagi ngomong dalam hati. Soal nya entar banyak tuh di yang miring-miring (?) heheh

.

.

.

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

.

.

.

HAPPY READING^^

.

.

.

chapter.1

_"aku menyesal telah melahirkan mu"_

_._

_._

_._

Sebuah mobil berwarna putih keluaran Mercedes benz s class limousine membelah kota seoul dengan kecepatan sedang, membuat siapa yang melihat nya harus menghentikan aktivitas nya sejenak. Sementara itu didalam mobil tersebut terdapat dua laki-laki tengah duduk di kursi belakang dan asik dengan aktivitas masing-masing. Pemuda dengan menggunakan seragam sekolah dan kacamata tengah membaca komik dengan asik nya, sedangkan pria di sebelah nya yang terlihat lebih tua tengah asik membaca Koran nya.

"aku sungguh tidak ingin sekolah" ujar pemuda berseragam itu dingin, tatapan nya masih focus dengan komik nya. Pria yang Nampak lebih tua itu menutup Koran nya dan menatap pria berseragam di sebelah nya.

"kalau kau tidak sekolah, siapa yang akan melanjutkan perusahan kakek. Kau lah cucu kakek satu-satu nya. Ku harap kau mengerti, baekhyun" ujar kakek byun sambil mengelus pucuk kepala cucu nya –baekhyun- dengan sayang.

"aku benci padamu" baekhyun memandang kakek nya dengan tatapan benci nya, namun terbalik dengan kakek nya yang memandang sayang kearah nya.

"aku juga menyayangi mu, byun baekhyun" kakek nya pun tersenyum

"kau tidak tau rasanya apabila tidak ada seorang pun yang berani mendekati mu gara-gara kau-"

"jangan berkata seperti itu, di sekolah mu yang baru ini pasti kau akan mendapatkan teman" potong kakek nya

"jangan berkata yang tidak akan mungkin terjadi" ujar nya ketus, seketika wajah kakek nya yang semula tersenyum mulai menghilang.

Beberapa detik kemudian mobil berhenti. "sudah sampai tuan" ujar sopir pribadi milik keluarga byun. Baekhyun pun mengambil tas nya dan turun dari mobil tanpa melihat kakek nya.

"semoga kau mendapatkan teman baru mu nak" lirih kakek nya

.

.

.

"Byun baekhyun imnida, bangapsumnida" baekhyun memberi salam di depan kelas baru nya, tanpa senyum.

"kau sekarang boleh duduk di sudut belakang sana, baekhyun-ssi" ujar guru jung selaku wali kelas nya menunjuk bangku yang masih kosong di belakang. Baekhyun membungkuk di depan guru nya, dan mulai berjalan perlahan kebelakang.

"_semoga dia tidak membuat ku repot" _

Baekhyun berhenti melangkah dan kembali menghadap guru nya. "ada apa baekhyun?" tanya guru nya ramah.

"aku tidak akan membuat mu repot dengan ulah ku, tenang saja" baekhyun tersenyum kecil kepada guru nya. Guru tersebut hanya terdiam dan memucat mendengar perkataan baekhyun.

"bagaimana bisa kau-" baekhyun hanya membalas dengan tersenyum kecil dan kemudian melanjutkan jalan nya menuju bangku nya.

Begitu sampai di bangku nya dia langsung menduduk kan diri nya dengan malas.

_"siswa baru ? cih.. sampah"_

Baekhyun menoleh ke sebelah kanan nya "sampah hm? Kalau aku sampah kau apa?" ujar baekhyun membuat siswi di sebelah kanan nya pucat sama seperti guru nya tadi. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum licik.

"seonsaengnim!" ujar siswi di sebelah kanan baekhyun

"ya? Ada apa soojung?" kegiatan jung seonsaengnim yang menulis beberapa rumus di papan tulis pun terhenti ketika mendengar panggilan murid nya. Seketika semua murid melihat ke arah nya, tapi tidak dengan baekhyun.

"bolehkah saya pindah tempat duduk? Ku..kurasa-" soojung terhenti kemudian melirik baekhyun sekilas "kurasa mata ku mengalami masalah penglihatan, aku ingin duduk di situ" ujar nya menunjuk meja di sudut depan "bisakah aku duduk bertukaran dengan chanyeol ?" ujar nya

"hei.. kenapa harus dengan ku hah? Kau bisa duduk di tempat lain!" merasa akan tersingkirkan dari tempat duduk nya, siswa yang di tunjuk soojung pun mulai emosi.

"ayolah chanyeol, aku..err.. aku tidak bisa duduk disini. Mata ku seperti nya mulai minus" soojung berpura-pura menyipitkan mata nya seperti orang rabun jauh.

"kenapa-"

"chanyeol, mengalah lah dengan soojung. Lagi pula kalau kau duduk disitu kau selalu tertidur di saat pelajaran ku tengah di mulai. Bertukaran lah dengan soojung, kalau kau disana aku bisa melempar mu dengan sepatu ku kalau kau tertidur" ujar jung seonsaengnim tegas

Dengan malas, pria berpawakan tinggi bernama chanyeol itu pun mengambil tas nya dan berjalan ke bangku baru nya.

"oke sekarang kita mulai lagi pelajaran yang tertunda tadi" jung seonsaengnim kembali mencatat rumus-rumus di papan tulis.

.

.

.

.

Bel istirahat berbunyi, semua siswa siswi berbondong-bondong menuju kantin sekolah untuk mengisi perut yang sudah berdemo meminta diisi saat pelajaran berlangsung tadi. Tetapi ada segelintir murid yang beristirahat di dalam kelas, hanya sekedar mengobrol, tidur, makan bekal dan lain-lain. Termasuk baekhyun yang sedang menyantap bekal nya. Bagi nya makan di kelas dengan membawa bekal lebih baik dari pada makan di kantin yang 'ribut'.

Sesorang gadis menghampiri baekhyun dengan senyum ramah. "baekhyun-ssi, sebelum nya kau sekolah dimana?"

_"sebenar nya aku juga tidak ingin tau, seharus nya aku menolak saja saat terpilih menajadi ketua kelas"_

"jangan bertanya jika kau tidak ingin tau" jawab baekhyun ketus

Gadis itu terkejut mendengar perkataan baekhyun, " ba-bagaimana kau? Kau bi-bisa... Mengerikan.." kemudian dia kembali ke tempat duduk nya.

"hey chanyeol" seorang siswi mendatangi meja di sebelah baekhyun. Yang diajak bicara malah tertidur.

"chanyeollie~" rengek siswi tersebut sambil menggoyang-goyangkan meja chanyeol. Dan chanyeol pun akhir nya terbangun

"ada apa hah?" ujar chanyeol malas

"apa kau pulang sekolah ada waktu? err.. aku ingin mengajak mu makan tteokbokki di kedai samping sekolah, kau mau?" tanya siswi tersebut sambil mengeluarkan senyum maut nya

"tidak" chanyeol pun kembali tidur di meja nya

"kenapa? Ini sudah kesekian kali nya kau menolak ku... apa aku kurang seksi bagi mu hm?" rengek nya. Chanyeol pun melirik gadis itu lekat-lekat

"maaf kau bukan tipe ku" ujar chanyeol santai. Dan seketika gadis itu pucat kemudian dia menangis dan meninggalkan chanyeol

_"maaf, kau memang seksi. Tapi aku tidak suka wanita"_

"kau tidak boleh seperti itu walaupun kau gay" baekhyun pun akhir nya mengeluarkan suara nya

"kenapa kau? Bi...bisa-"

"maaf aku mendengar nya tadi" ujar baekhyun masih sambil memakan bekal nya "kalau kau ingin pindah tempat duduk seperti soojung tadi karena aku ... itu lebih baik" ujar nya dingin

Chanyeol diam, tapi mata nya masih memandang baekhyun lekat.

"kau... err... bisa membaca pikiran seseorang?" tanya chanyeol ragu. Baekhyun tersentak dan melerakkan sumpit nya di sebelah bekal nya. Dengan tenang dia meminum minuman yang ada di botol minum nya.

Sebenar nya baekhyun tidak ingin seseorang lagi-lagi 'meninggalkan nya' gara-gara kemampuan nya. "menurut mu?" suara baekhyun hampir saja bergetar ketika mengingat kalau ada seseorang lagi yang akan meninggalkan nya. Baekhyun sudah terbiasa dengan pergi nya seseorang yang mengetahui kemampuan nya. Siapa yang mau kalau pikiran nya di baca ? tidak ada pasti. Pikiran adalah tempat paling aman untuk menyimpan rahasia pribadi kita, bagaimana kalau seseorang bisa membaca nya. Pasti kesal.

"wowww! Kau keren !" baekhyun tercengan melihat reaksi chanyeol. Di luar dugaan baekhyun ternyata chanyeol menyukai kemampuan nya.

"ke..keren? cih.." baekhyun mengambil komik nya di dalam tas dan membaca nya

"iya, kau keren baekhyun-ah.. aku baru kali ini bertemu orang seperti mu" ujar nya duduk di meja baekhyun

"apa yang kau lakukan di meja ku hah? Pergi sana" baekhyun mendorong chanyeol hingga chanyeol hampir terjatuh. Tidak putus asa akan kekaguman nya, chanyeol menarik kursi di depan meja baekhyun dan menduduki nya menghadap ke arah baekhyun.

"sungguh kau sangat keren, bisa kau mengajari ku beberapa trik nya?" chanyeol mengeluarkan senyum maut nya ke arah baekhyun

_"bagaimana bisa chanyeol dekat dengan anak baru itu.. apa chanyeol sakit?"_

_"chanyeol! Kenapa kau dekati dia? dia tidak pantas jadi teman mu"_

_"aku kasihan dengan chanyeol duduk bersebelahan dengan anak baru itu"_

Sayup-sayup baekhyun dapat mendengar nya.

"tidak ! dan menyingkirlah dariku!" bentak baekhyun sambil menggebrak meja dan seluruh kelas pun melihat kearah nya

"baek..baekhyun" chanyeol terkejut melihat reaksi baekhyun yang berlebihan menurut nya. Merasa risih dilihati, baekhyun pun duduk kembali. "ma...maafkan aku" ujar baekhyun dan chanyeol bisa merasakan kalau suara baekhyun bergetar, dia menangis.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian bel berbunyi dan guru pun masuk kedalam kelas. "ini.. hapus lah air mata mu, sudah ada kim seonsaengnim" chanyeol memberikan sebuah sapu tangan berwarna biru muda kepada baekhyun. baekhyun terdiam, kemudian melirik ke arah chanyeol yang sedang mengeluarkan buku-buku nya dari dalam tas nya.

"selamat siang anak-anak.. ayo buka halaman 187" dan seonsaengnim pun langsung menulis beberapa kata-kata dalam bahasa inggris di papan tulis dan baekhyun yakin ini adalah guru bahasa inggris. Baekhyun kembali melirik chanyeol yang tengah asik membuka buku nya. Merasa di lihati, chanyeol menoleh ke arah baekhyun dan tersenyum.

Baekhyun pun melihat kearah sapu tangan yang di berikan chanyeol tadi. Di sapu tangan tersebut tertulis –PCY- "ini pasti milik nya" lirih bakhyun

Baekhyun pun mengusap air mata yang menganak sungai di pipi nya dengan sapu tangan tersebut.

Tiba-tiba sebuah benda jatuh ke arah meja nya. Dan baekhyun tau itu kertas yang di gulung-gulung menyerupai bulatan kusut. Baekhyun membuka kertas tersebut.

"_baekhyun-ah, jangan kasih tau siapa-siapa tentang ku yang tadi, oke?"_

"Park chanyeol apa yang kau lakukan tadi hah? Kau tidak memperhatikan ku?" teriak eonsaengnim

Dan surat itu dari chanyeol...

.

.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah pun berbunyi, saat nya pulang menuju rumah masing-masing untuk melepas lelah seabis belajar seharian. Begitu pun dengan baekhyun. Dia amat lelah hari ini karena banyak mendengar kata-kata yang menjelek-jelekan nya walaupun itu hanya di pikiran mereka tapi baekhyun merasa malu.

"hei baekhyun-ssi" chanyeol menyadarkan baekhyun dari lamunan nya "mau pulang bersama?" tanya chanyeol

"tidak" ujar baekhyun melenggang pergi dari chanyeol yang mengekori nya

"ayolah... hitung-hitung aku berterima kasih karena sudah menyimpan rahasia ku, jadi aku menemani mu sampai kau pulang ke rumah" chanyeol menyeimbangi langkah nya dengan baekhyun yang terkesan tergesah-gesah

"hei, kau sedang ditemani oleh manusia bukan hantu. Jadi jangan takut seperti itu" sindir chanyeol dan baekhyun berhenti melangkah

"aku tidak meminta mu menemani ku, dan aku tidak takut dengan mu bodoh!" ujar baekhyun ketus dan kembali berjalan

Chanyeol terus mengikuti baekhyun.

"err... kau sudah mendapatkan teman di sekolah hm?"

"..."

"bagaimana dengan pelajaran matematika tadi? Susah tidak? Kalau menurut ku itu susah"

"..."

"hey! Jawab aku atau katakan sesuatu" ujar chanyeol kesal karena dari tadi baekhyun hanya terdiam

"kenapa kau mengikuti ku?" tanya baekhyun menghadap ke chanyeol

"err.. entahlah" chanyeol menggaruk tengkuk nya _"kenapa aku mengikuti nya?"_

"bodoh" lirih baekhyun

"err.. bagaimana kalau kau memberitahu ku tentang trik mu yang bisa membaca pikiran itu?" baekhyun terkejut dan menatap chanyeol aneh. "kalau aku bisa membaca pikiran pasti aku bisa melakukan apa saja. Itu keren!" ujar chanyeol tersenyum idiot menurut baekhyun

"bodoh" lirih baekhyun "itu tidak keren, bodoh" baekhyun menunduk

"apa maksud mu dengan bodoh hah?" tanya chanyeol sedikit berteriak

"bodoh ya bodoh ! kau tidak tau apa-apa!" kemudian baekhyun berlari meninggalkan chanyeol

"baekhyun-ah!" panggil chanyeol tapi yang di panggil tetap berlari menjauhi nya

"ada apa dengan nya?" lirih chanyeol menatap baekhyun yang semakin jauh darinya

.

.

.

.

Terik matahati tidak menyurutkan semangat baekhyun menuju atap sekolah. Menurut nya hanya tepat ini lah yang paling tenang dari semua tempat di sekolahan ini.

"setidak nya tidak ada orang yang membicarakan ku disini" baekhyun membersihkan salah satu kusi di sana yang sudah berdebu dan agak lapuk dimakan rayap, kemudian dia menduduki nya. Di buka nya komik kesayangan nya dan mulai membaca nya sambil mendengar beberapa lagu dari mp3 nya.

Tak lama kemudian seseorang menepuk pundak nya. Baekhyun pun membuka earphone nya dan melihat kebelakang. Begitu terkejut nya baekhyun saat melihat chanyeol lah yang menepuk pundak nya.

"aku mencari mu dari tadi, ternyata kau disini" ujar chanyeol dengan senyum 100 watt nya

Baekhyun pun berdiri dan meninggalkan chanyeol, tapi baru beberapa langkah baekhyun melangkah tangan nya di pegang oleh seseorang yang tidak lain

adalah chanyeol.

"tunggu baekhyun.." lirih chanyeol

_"apa salah ku pada nya?"_

"kau tak salah apa-apa, park chanyeol" tepis baekhyun . chanyeol terkejut, ternyata benar kalau baekhyun dapat membaca fikiran seseorang. Tidak salah lagi.

"jika fikiran mu tidak ingin di baca, sebaik nya kau menjauh dari ku" baekhyun melangkah meninggalkan chanyeol yang masih menatap nya intens

"aku hanya ingin menjadi teman mu" lirih namun terdengar oleh baekhyun. Baekhyun menghentikan langkah nya.

Apa? Menjadi teman baekhyun? Kau sedang menggali kuburan mu sendiri ternyata park chanyeol

"tidak chanyeol... maaf " chanyeol dapat mendengar isakan baekhyun. Dia menangis. Dan kemudian meninggal kan chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

"panas sekali.. padahal ini masih jam 9 pagi" keluh baekhyun. Keringat mengalir dari pelipis nya kemudian di menghapus keringat nya dengan sebuah sapu tangan. Baekhyun tersentak begitu meihat sapu tangan yang dia guna kan untuk menghapus keringat nya itu.

"bahkan sapu tangan nya saja belum ku kembalikan " baekhyun saat ini tidak ingin di ganggu dengan hal-hal berbau chanyeol. Sudah seminggu belakangan ini chanyeol selalu mencoba menguntit nya. Etah apa yang diinginkan pemuda bertubuh jangkung baekhyun selalu menghindari chanyeol. Dia tidak ingin membuat orang lain sakit karena nya...lagi. cukup ibu nya, ayah nya dan teman-teman di masa lalu saja yang meninggalkan nya. Cukup. Dia tidak ingin mengenal orang dan tidak ingin di jauhi orang lagi. Cukup membingungkan memang. Tapi memang itulah baekhyun.

Baekhyun terus berjalan sambil membawa beberapa kantong plastik berisikan sayur-sayuran dan perlengkapan lain. Dia terus berjalan, dia terlalu lelah dengan kemampuan nya. Dia terlalu sering mendengar yang tak seharus nya didengar. Dia lelah dengan semua nya...

TIIINNN!

AWAS BAKHYUN !

BRUK

Ada apa ini? Apa yang terjadi?

Baekhyun membuka mata nya yang sempat terpejam tadi karena terlalu kaget dengan kejadian yang sungguh cepat tadi.

Begitu baekhyun membuka mata nya, dia langsung di suguhkan dengan manik mata yang indah... menurut baekhyun. Siapa orang ini? Kenapa dia memeluk nya? Kenapa dia tidur di pinggir jalan dengan laki-laki ini?

"apa kau tidak apa-apa?" baekhyun kenal suara ini. Dia dengan cepat melepas pelukan orang tersebut dan berdiri.

"err.. aku tidak apa-apa" ujar baekhyun sambil mnggaruk tengkuk nya yang tidak gatal.

"syukurlah" chanyeol –orang yang memeluk nya tadi- pun berusaha berdiri dengan susah payah

"tunggu chanyeol... kau.. berdarah" baekhyun menunjuk pelipis chanyeol. Chanyeol memegang pelipis nya yang berdarah sedikit meringis kemudian kembali tersenyum ke arah baekhyun

"hanya luka ringan"

"itu kata mu luka ringan hah? Lihat tangan kanan mu chanyeol..." baekhyun mendekat dan melihat tangan kanan chanyeol yang lecet dan mengeluarkan darah. baekhyun menatap chanyeol khawatir

"ini gara-gara tergesek aspal tadi, lagi pula ini tidak apa-apa" ujar chanyeol tersenyum. baekhyun mencelos. Bagaimana si idiot ini bisa tersenyum di saat dia sedang terluka akibat menolong nya tadi.

"tapi, kau tidak apa-apa kan? Apa ada yang terluka?" baekhyun menitikan air mata nya. Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana bisa dia mengkhawatir kan orang yang telah membuat nya terluka

"baekhyun..kau menangis? Apa ada yang terluka? dimana?" chanyeol sibuk mencari yang katanya luka baekhyun itu.

"tidak. Tidak ada chanyeol. Aku tidak terluka"

"lalu?" chanyeol bingung

"aku.. mengangis karena... err.. ayo kita obati luka mu. Dari pada kita berdiam disini" baekhyun memungut barang-barang nya yang sempat terjatuh tadi. Kemudian menarik tangan kiri chanyeol agar mengikuti nya

.

.

.

.

"jadi ini rumah mu hm?" chanyeol masih mengagumi rumah milik baekhyun, sedangkan yang di tanya hanya mengangguk karena masih sibuk mengolesi antiseptik ke tangan kanan chanyeol.

"kau tinggal sendirian disini?" tanya chanyeol sambil mengamati baekhyun yang menempelkan perban di tangan nya. Dan tetap hanya di balas anggukan oleh baekhyun.

"rumah ini terlalu besar untuk kau tinggali sendirian. Dimana orang tua mu?" baekhyun tersentak, dia merindukan orang tua nya terutama ibu nya. Tapi...

"aku tak punya orang tua"

Chanyeol melihat aura gelap di sekitar baekhyun begitu dia bertanya tentang orang tua nya.

"walaupun aku ini mengesalkan, tapi aku bisa menjadi pendengar yang baik" chanyeol menghela napas sejenak, kemudian tersenyum

"kalau kau ingin bercerita tentang apapun, aku siap mendengarkan mu" baekhyun menatap chanyeol yang tersenyum tulus pada nya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Flashback on**

"selamat nyonya anak anda seorang laki-laki yang lucu" ujar perawat mengantarkan bayi yang dililit beberapa kain kepada seorang wanita berparas cantik, dan wanita tersebut pun menggendong nya.

"lihat, anak ayah sudah lahir. Dia cantik seperti ibu nya" ujar pria berjas duduk di dekat istrinya –wanita cantik-

"dia laki-laki, mr. Byun" kekeh istrinya

"tapi dia mirip dengan mu, " tambah suami nya kemudian ikut terkekeh

"bagaimana kalau kita namakan dia baekhyun. Itu memiliki arti berbudi luhur dan yang mulia yang cantik. Bagaimana?" tanya istrinya

"not bad, itu ide yang bagus, istriku" mr. Byun mengelus kepala istrinya

"nama mu sekarang byun baekhyun anak ku "

.

.

.

"baekhyun, ayo bangun.. sarapan sudah siap" membangun kan anak nya yang masih bergemul dengan selimut nya

"hmm... sarapan apa hari ini ibu?" tanya baekhyun kecil duduk di kasur nya

"apa ya?" mrs. Byun pura-pura berfikir. "_makanan kesukaan nya, pasti dia suka"_

"aku tahu! Omelet ya kan ibu?" baekhyun berdiri dari duduk nya

"hah?" mrs. Byun terkejut "iya benar sekali, ayo kita sarapan" mrs. Byun pun menggendong anak nya

Sesampai nya di ruang makan, baekhyun langsung di sapa dengan senyum rupawan ayah nya.

"ayo kita makan masakan enak buatan ibu mu" mengintrupsi

"mau tambah lagi kopi nya, sayang?" tanya mrs. Byun kepada suami nya

"oh iya" angguk mr. Byun _"apa tidak ada teh?"_

"err.. ibu, ayah ingin teh. Bukan kopi" mr. Byun terkejut

"eh? Benarkah itu, sayang?"

"hmm.. iya. Tapi bagaimana baekhyun bisa tahu?" tanya ayah nya kepada baekhyun

"ayah mengatakan nya tadi"

.

.

.

"guting batu kertas"

"yey! Aku menang!" teriak baekhyun

"selalu saja kau yang menang baekhyun. Kau curang." Kesal teman nya

"aku tidak curang kok" ujar baekhyun polos

"ada apa ini hm?" tanya guru nya

"ini... baekhyun curang, dia selalu menang kalau suit" rengek teman baekhyun kepada guru nya

"kalau begitu, ayo baekkie suit dengan ibu , bagaimana?"

"oke. Kita mulai" angguk baekhyun

"gunting batu kertas"

"yey! Aku menang !" teriak baekhyun lagi

"kau hebat baekhyun, bagaimana kau bisa melakukan nya hm?" ujar guru nya tersenyum

"itu mudah, soal nya kalian mengatakan apa yang kalian akan gunakan" senyum guru nya meluntur mendengar jawaban baekhyun

.

.

.

"hey, kalian sedang apa?" baekhyun menghampiri 3 teman nya yang tengah mengobrol sesuatu

"hanya mengobrol. Duduklah baekhyun" baekhyun pun menarik kursi didekat nya dan duduk di kursi tersebut

"hmm... kalian tau, sepertinya aku jatuh cinta dengan pria yang ada di lapangan itu" ujar salah satu teman baekhyun menoleh ke luar jendela yang di luar nya terdapat seseorang yang tengah bermain basket sendirian.

"kau suka dengan yifan, lay?" kejut teman baekhyun yang memiliki mata panda

"iya, ada apa tao?" tanya lay bingung akan reaksi tao

"tak apa, aku hanya terkejut saja hehe" tao tersenyum kemudian melihat keluar

"bagaimana dengan mu xiumin, apa kau sudah memiliki seseorang yang sudah kau sukai?" lagi-lagi lay bertanya. Tetapi dengan teman nya yang sedari tadi diam

"tidak, tidak ada yang kusukai" jawab xiumin tersenyum

"kenapa kalian berbohong?" teman-teman nya terkejut mendengar perkataan baekhyun

"lay sangat mencintai kris dan tao juga menyukai kris" baekhyun menatap tao yang masih terkejut dengan perkataan baekhyun

"tao, benarkah itu?" lay menatap tao lekat-lekat tapi tao enggan bersuara

"KATAKAN SESUTU TAO !" teriak lay membuat seisi kelas melihat kearah nya.

"dan xiumin, dia sedang jatuh cinta dengan chen. Tapi dia malu mengungkapkan nya?"

"ada apa ini? Kenap aku dibawa-bawa?" seseorang yang tadi di sebut baekhyun datang menghampiri mereka.

"xiumin menyukai mu ketika kau menolongnya saat dia terjatuh di lapangan basket waktu itu. Dan kebetulan sekali, chen juga menyukai xiumin" baekhyun tersenyum senang

Muka chen memerah, dia malu melihat seisi kelas sekarang mengetahui kalau dia menyukai xiumin.

"HEY! AKU TAK MENYUKAI NYA! SAMA SEKALI TIDAK" teriak chen membela diri yang terlanjur malu

Mendengar teriakan chen tadi xiumin terasa di hempaskan dari langit dan di tusuk dengan ribuan pedang. Rasa nya sakit sekali. Dia pun menangis sejadi-jadi nya

"kau bodoh baekhyun! Kami tidak mau berteman lagi dengan mu! " ujar lay kemudian mengejar xiumin yang berlari meninggalkan kelas

.

.

.

"begini mrs. Byun . saya mendapatkan laporan dari beberapa murid saya kalau baekhyun sering membuat teman-teman nya menangis karena anak anda selalu memfitnah dan mengatakan hal-hal yang bohong"

"tidak mungkin, anak saya tidak pernah berbohong, mrs. Kim" bela mrs. Byun

"tapi kenyataan nya begitu, mrs. Byun"

.

.

.

"aku mendapatkan laporan dari wali kelas baekhyun, dia berkata kalau baekhyun selalu membuat teman-teman nya menangis karena dia selalu menfitnah dan mengatakan hal yang dusta" jelas mrs. Byun kepada suami nya sambil melepas dasi suami nya

"soal ini aku serah kan kepada mu"

"tapi-"

"membesarkan anak-anak bukan nya tugas seorang ibu, kan?" potong mr. Byun kemudian menuju kamar nya tanpa melihat ke istri nya yang bingung

"aku ingin tidur. Aku aku harus berangkat pagi-pagi" mr. Byun pun menutup pintu kamar

.

.

.

"Ibu mau membawa ku kemana?" ujar baekhyun yang terus berlari menyetarakan langkah ibu nya yang berjalan dengan tergesah-gesah

"diam saja, dan ikuti saja kemana ibu pergi" ujar ibu nya yang masih menarik anak nya.

.

.

.

"apa sakit yang diderita anak saya dok?"

"anak ibu secara fisik tidak sakit atau mengalami gangguan lain nya. Anak ibu normal"

"tidak mungkin! Ini tidak mungkin, aku sudah membawanya ke seluruh rumah sakit di korea ini. Mengapa mereka semua mengatakan kalau anak ku tidak bermasalah. Dia bermasalah dokter!" mrs. Byun frustasi

"saya sudah melakukan nya semaksimal mungkin, mrs. Byun. Maaf kan aku"

"ibu...apakah baekhyun sakit? Apakah parah, ibu?" mrs. Byun pun menangis sejadi-jadi nya

.

.

.

.

"ibu... tidak ada yang mau berteman dengan ku..mereka menganggap ku aneh.. hiks... mereka mengatakan kalau aku memuakkan.. hiks.." baekhyun menangis meraung di pelukan ibu nya

"tenang sayang, tenang" mrs. Byun pun mengambil ponsel di dalam saku baju nya dan memencet beberapa nomor di sana.

"halo, sayang. Cepat lah pulang. Baekhyun menangis, mungkin dengan ada nya kau dia tidak menangis la-"

_"sudah ku bilang ini tugas mu, lagi pula aku malam ini tidak bisa pulang"_ dan telpon pun terputus secara sepihak

.

.

.

"aku rasa anak ku sudah kerasukan roh jahat, tolong dia!"

"maaf mrs. Byun. Saya hanya pendeta biasa. Saya tidak bisa melakukan nya" ujar pendeta tersebut

.

.

.

"ada apa dengan anak ku.. hiks.." mrs. Byun kembali meneguk wine di gelas nya sekali teguk

"ibu.." mrs. Byun pun menoleh

"ayah akan pulang besok kan?"

"diam kau! Kau pikir ini salah siapa hah?!"

PRANG

Mrs. Byun melempar botol bir nya di samping kaki baekhyun. Baekhyun yang melihat ibu nya berbuat seperti itu pada nya langsung menangis.

"manangis lah anak bodoh!" kemudian mrs. Byun pergi

.

.

.

"kakek, akhir-akhir ini ibu sering mabuk-mabukan dan marah pada ku... ayah pun tidak pulang-pulang lagi. Ibu, ayah, dan teman-teman ku... apa mereka membenci ku?" kakek baekhyun pun memeluk cucu nya.

"jangan berfikir seperti itu, itu tidak mungkin"

.

.

.

"baekhyun... ayah pulang.."

"ayah? Akhir nya ayah pulang" baekhyun berlari dan memeluk ayah nya

"ayah akan di rumah kan hari ini?" tanya baekhyun

"hmm.. maaf baekhyun, ayah hari ini ada pertemuan para direktur jadi ayah harus ikut" ayah nya tersenyum pada baekhyun tapi tidak dengan baekhyun

"ibu juga nanti malam ada sedikit urusan" sambung ibu nya

"hm? Ayah akan pergi ke hotel bersama sekertaris ayah kan?"

"ap-apa.."

"dan ibu mau makan malam dengan paman jinki kan? Aku juga mau ikut ibu!"

"apa maksud nya ini?!" bentak ibu nya pada

"a-aku tidak ke sana. Kau juga! Siapa itu jinki?!" mr. Byun menaikkan volume suara nya

"anak ini hanya mengarang, aku juga tidak tau siapa itu jinki"

"jangan berbohong!"

PLAK

Tangan mr. Byun sukses mendarat di pipi mrs. Byun. Baekhyun yang menyaksikan pertengkaran orang tua nya hanya menangis dalam diam.

.

.

.

"tunggu ibu.. ibu mau kemana?" baekhyun menarik-narik baju ibu nya

"ayah, aku memberikan anak ini pada mu. Terserah mau kau apakan dia" mrs. Baekhyun pun mendorong baekhyun yang masih memegang baju nya hingga baekhyun terpental

"apa yang kau pikir kan hah ?! kau ingin menelantarkan nya?" tanya kakek baekhyun

"terserah ayah.." mrs. Byun tetap melangkah meninggalkan ayah nya dan baekhyun

"ibu.. aku berjanji tidak akan memuat mu marah lagi, ibu.. aku ikut dengan mu!" teriak baekhyun. Mrs byun berhenti melangkah dan menoleh kebelakang

"aku menyesal telah melahirkan mu"

.

.

.

"monster tidak boleh bersekolah disini!" teriak seorang siswi ketika melihat baekhyun masuk ke dalam kelas. Baekhyun meoleh ke arah nya

"heh liat, dia menoleh ke arah ku, gawat nanti fikiran ku di baca oleh nya"

"itu lah kenapa dia ditinggalkan orang tua nya"

"dasar monster! Monster! Monster!" sorak seisi kelas

"TIDAK! AKU BUKAN MONSTER! HENTIKAN!

.

.

.

**Flashback off**

"aku tak bisa mengendalikan kekuatan ku sendiri, karena itulah sejak kecil aku tak mengerti bagaimana perasaan mereka... aku menyakiti perasaan orang-orang di sekitar ku"

Entah sudah berapa tetes air mata yang dia keluarkan. Sangat memalukan memang, seorang laki-laki menangis. Apalagi menangis di hadapan laki-laki lain. Baekhyun tercekat begitu merasakan sebuah jari menghapus air mata di pipi nya. Yah.. chanyeol yang menghapus nya.

"maaf.. aku terlalu banyak menceritakan nya" baekhyun menyingkirkan tangan chanyeol dari pipi nya dengan perlahan.

"tak apa, itu guna teman bukan? Saling berbagi cerita" chanyeol mengusak rambut baekhyun pelan.

"chanyeol..."

"iya ada apa, baekhyun?"

"sekarang kita berteman, kan?" tanya baekhyun ragu

"tentu saja" jawab chanyeol mantap

.

.

.

.

Tbc or end ?

Tergantung review kalian ya^^ kalo mau ff nya mau di lanjutin silahkan di review oke? keluarkan unek-unek (?) kalian tentang ff ini ya, supaya di kedepan nya author bisa memperbaiki kesalahan nya^^

makasih udah ngebaca ff ane...^o^


End file.
